


Date Night

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy takes charge for her date with Dipper





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for wendip-week
> 
> prompt: Date Night

She had a problem. Wendy didn’t know why she felt so nervous. She and Dipper had been dating for months. Maybe it was because she was setting the thing up instead of Dipper. He was always in charge of the dates. But Wendy wanted to do something for her boyfriend instead. 

Unlike Dipper, Wendy wasn’t much of a cook. She didn’t have the patience for it. All her father knew had to make was steak, mostly venison. When she moved out, she mostly had microwavable meals or take out. 

So, she was taking Dipper out. She spent days stressing over which restaurant he would like. And she was supposed to be the cool, laid back one. She settled on an Italian place. 

She then frittered about her clothes. What color dress should she wear. Green or black? What kind of dress? Her head played with different ways for the night to go. 

She drove down to Dipper’s apartment. “Things been crazy with Ford’s project. It was so nice of you to set this night up,” he told her.

“It was no problem, Dip.” Wendy felt herself smile. “Just an average date night.”


End file.
